Rain
by The Treacle Tart
Summary: A world of Weasleys to choose from and all of them diverse. Why choose just one when I could have the lot and say it all in verse. Written for the Wet!Weasley Challenge on Checkmated.Com.COMPLETE


A world of Weasleys to choose from and all of them diverse.

Why choose just one when I could have the lot and say it all in verse.

A word of thanks to Sad Diamonds, a poet and a friend,

Whose insight made my little poem better in the end.

I called upon Angelfeather, beta extraordinaire,

Because my poem [and my grammar] needed some repair.

**Rain**

The sun beat down upon them, relentless in its wrath,

Summer days passed in misery, no relief in its path.

Beads of sweat trickled down their brows, leaving trails on dusty cheeks.

They suffocated, as the air around them burned week upon week.

The group gathered in their mother's home, sat praying for respite,

So when the rains finally called, they shouted their delight.

Tall Bill was first to greet her, his arms stretched out wide,

To touch the drops of salvation sent from heaven's side.

Down his slender back, his hair hung loose and long,

His laughter rang out through the air, filling it with song.

Strong Charlie followed suit, throwing his sticky shirt in the air,

Jumping and splashing in puddles, like a babe without a care.

With shoulders broad and muscled legs and mischief in his grin,

A warrior's cry escaped his lips as he tackled his older kin.

And to the ground the brothers fell, as water splashed about,

Truly the only proper way to mark the end of the dismal drought.

Dour Percy looked on, stern and grave, at his brothers acting wild,

He tutted condescendingly, "They act no better than a child."

"Such silliness, so juvenile," he said with much regret. 

"Such a poor example for this family, they have elected to set."

But Fred and George merely smiled at his angry disapproving tone

And decided to meet their playful brothers but would not be going out alone.

So, without so much as a warning, they lifted him up high,

Cursing and pleading his case in earnest to the deaf and torrential sky.

And when the procession came to meet them, Bill and Charlie smiled,

For rigid Percy needed to relax, if only for a while.

So in the air he was tossed before landing with a thud,

Jumping to his feet, fuming and dripping with grime and mud.

He wanted to curse and swear. Would no one speak on his behalf?

Then as he watched their impish faces, he let out a great big laugh.

He laughed so hard the rain on his face soon mingled with his tears.

He clutched his sides and roared with joy in front of his silent peers.

And, as they stood confused and dumbstruck at a sight so rarely seen,

Balls of mud flew through the air until no one was left clean.

Percy smirked at the clever brothers he had so deftly conned, 

"Perhaps next time you'll remember not to leave behind your wand."

George praised his crafty brother and sang his words out loud. 

The smarmy bugger got the best of them, he had never been so proud.

But just as the last of his flattering words dissolved into the mist,

The twin called Fred grabbed the wand and held it tight within his fist.

"You were brave to try, dear brother, I must praise you for your daring." 

Then a swish and flick divested Percy of the clothes he had been wearing.

But he was faster than he appeared and with a reclaimed wand in his hand,

Nearly naked Percy exclaimed, "_Now_, tell me who is in command."

But his elders pounced upon him, their voices full of mirth,

The twins joined in the tussle and all fell laughing to the soaked earth.

Ron and Harry looked on fearfully at the fracas that had commenced,

The air full of a madness that they had just begun to sense.

They assured themselves joining the fray would only make them fools.

But dirty as the brothers were, they looked comfortable and cool.

For despite the deluge, the house was still mired in oppressive heat.

So if dirt upon their clothes was the price, it was one that they would meet. 

With shoulders squared, they boldly walked toward the Weasley boys at play.

Five figures paused in their merriment to witness the display.

"Well look at this," Fred began, "What do we have here?"

"Two fresh faces, clean and pure," answered George, his voice almost sincere.

"Can't have that, can we now?" reckoned Bill. "What would people say?"

"We Weasley boys must stand by each other," Charlie responded without delay.

"Indubitably," added Percy, an atypical glint in his eye.

"One for all and all for one," came the battle cry.

And within seconds, seven stood, mud coating every one,

An hour in the dirt was spent, 'til mother stopped their fun.

"Enough now boys," said an amused voice, "Tidy up. Dinner will be soon."

And they all smiled and laughed once more on that hot August afternoon.

Clothes cast aside as the bracing rain cleansed them through and through.

Unaware of the audience that sat quietly nearby, enjoying the pleasant view.

For as they lingered in the rain, before walking through the Burrow's door,

Several girls watched quite intrigued from a window on the second floor.

Fleur looked at Bill quite eagerly as he walked across the grass,

And wondered quite impatiently about their next "English class."

The taut muscles of Charlie's thighs caught Alicia's attention,

And brought to mind some impure thoughts that she would dare not mention.

Penelope was shocked at Percy, as a role model he had not succeeded.

She  grinned at her naughty boy, perhaps a "punishment" was needed.

Angelina watched Fred's lean physique as he walked in a manner rather lewd.

Surely she must extend her stay, leaving now would just be rude.

Katie Bell watched the water cling to George's lithe and supple frame,

Her broomstick would be put aside; time for a different sort of game.

Hermione watched silently as Ron brushed his hair through his hand,

She wondered quite perplexedly when had that boy become a man.

And next to her sat Ginny, who was thoroughly impressed, 

As water slid delectably down the muscles of Harry's chest.

The image of that entourage was one no girl would soon forget,

As they stood and admired long lean bodies, deliciously soaking wet.

Though tempted to join the sodden boys as they cooled off in the rain.

The girls remained rooted to their window, not needing to complain.

No, they did not join the boys at play, the warmth they did not mind,

For they were enjoying a certain heat of a very different kind.

_Finis_


End file.
